Very Mary Bell
Very Mary Bell grew up with her parents in Telon, where her parents and the rest of the surrounding community did not follow the word of the Pope. Some time later, the Pope announced a crusade against the "infidels" who did not follow him, and in this crusade Mary Bell's parents were killed. In a cruel twist of fate, she was sent to work as a slave in a gold mine for the church that killed her family. After several years of slavery, the mines were attacked by an army lead by Ellan Rhineford. Mary Bell took advantage of the chaos and slipped away into the western planes. However, she had no idea how to hunt or what plants were safe to eat, and she began to starve, until she was adopted by a traveling circus. Mary Bell learned a lot of illusions and tricks from the circus, and her show "The Very Mary Bell Show" quickly become a huge hit. Eventually, when the circus traveled to the capital, the Pope came to see her show. While he was enjoying himself, Mary took this chance to kill him and flee the circus to start her life anew. Base Stats: - MAX HP: 5 - MAX MP: 4 - CON: 5 - DEX: 9 - INT: 7 - STA: 4 - STR: 4 - WIS: 4 Skills and Playstyle Very Mary Bell puts her illusion training to use in combat, weaving in and out battle and leaving confusion and chaos in her wake. Mary's able to go invisable at will, or create copies of herself to distract her enemy. Unfortunately, Mary lacks actual offensive abilities, and has to rely on her ultimates and basic attack for most of her damage. Character Traits: This hero features incredible DPS power, but very little nuking power. Teleportation: Very Mary suddenly teleports 8/10/12/14 meters ahead of her, allowing her to enter and exit combat easily. Invisibility: Very Mary turns invisible for 10 seconds, opening up for an easy attack on unsuspecting or defenseless opponents, increasing her movement speed 10%/15%/20% and critical rate 4%/8%/12% while she is invisible. Shadow Illusion: Mary summons 1/1/1/2/2 illusion(s) of herself that begins attacking the enemy for 4/5/6/7/8 seconds. Illusion: Mary suddenly turns invisible for 14/15/16 seconds, leaving in her place an image of herself that runs to her enemy and begins attacking for 13/15/17 seconds. Perfect Camouflage: Using her illusion magic, Very Mary Bell instantly makes herself look like an enemy, and is recognized as a member of their team for 4/5/6/7 seconds. She is invulnerable during this period. Damage dealt to structures is reduced by 20% while in Perfect Camouflage. Illusion of Clown: Mary disguises an enemy to look just like her for 5/8/11 seconds, in hopes of confusing them into trying to attack eachother. This enemy cannot cast skills while in Mary's form, but can use basic attacks and will gain Mary's range for the duration if they were melee. Total Illusion: Mary uses her magic to blurr the air around her, giving her a 15%/18%/21%/24%/27% increased chance to dodge enemy attacks for 60 seconds. Climax Of Ruin: Mary summons several decks of cards, that swirl around her at breakneck speeds. The cards slice into an enemies that get too close to Mary, dealing 25/40/55/70 damage for every second they remain at her side. The cards will surrond her for 30 seconds Ultimate Skills Card Bomb Mary throws several decks of cards at a distant enemy. These decks then explode, and the cards whirl as if in as if in a twister, causing 450/850 to a single enemy and stunning them for 1 second. You can only use this while standing still. This skill goes through skill immunity. Maximum Catharsis: Mary throws fireworks, bombs and cards into the air above her, which rain down on any enemies in the area she cast it, dealing 150/200 damage her per second fore 7/10 seconds to all enemies caught inside. Source: LOCOElite.net Category:Characters